1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the propulsion system of an aircraft. It utilizes a liquid fuel prevaporization and back burning induction jet oval thrust nozzle which is fitted onto the exit nozzle of a conventional turbojet engine having a ram constriction air inlet plenum-engine pod located forward of the aerodynamic generating channel. The aerodynamic generating channel is located forward and above a vacuum cell induction lift wing and below recycling air inductor vanes
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tail pipes having round exit nozzles adapted to be affixed to the exit nozzle of conventional turbojet engines are known in the art.